Brotherly Love
by Guyluver14
Summary: I realize who Clare is. She is my step sister. She is my family. Two years ago when our parents wed I did not love her more than a sister. But now that she has entered my college, things are different. SHE is different. I'm going to hell for this.Smut
1. Undeveloped

**Okay so here is my 4th story. Hope you all like it. There was someone who said I stole their idea. That is not true. I got this story from two things. First off my BFF has a half brother. She barely met him and she thought he was cute. So I thought about forbidden love. But since their half brothers that's kind of wrong if they got (cough-cough) busy =P. so I put step brother. And the second thing that inspired this story is a story I read. It's called **_**The Forbidden Fruit**_**.**

**So (anonymous) I did not steal your story. **

**Thanks to my betta. clareandeliforever. She rocks (clap clap)  
**

**Oh and this story will go back and forth. Some chapters will be in the past others in the present. Have you guys ever read **_**Holes**_**? It's like that book. Hope you guys don't get confused.**

**Eli POV**

"Clare!" I screamed as I ran down the stair case. My hands were balled into fist as I searched for the little culprit.

"What do you want Eli?" she called from the living room. I walked to the couch and stood in front of the TV blocking the view.

"Hey," she whined "You're in the way."

I reached out and snatched the control from her hand and turned the TV off. Her eyes went wide as her face turned an angry red. "Eli, what the fuck?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. She jumped to her feet and tried to steal away the remote but I held it high above our heads.

"Eli." She whined as she jumped up and down her hands stretched out for the control.

"Don't 'Eli" me" I sneered "You little brat told mom and dad about Emma didn't you?"

She stopped and looked up at my face. "Emma?"

"Don't play dumb." I spit out "They told me you snitched."

She placed her hand on her heart and smiled. "I don't snitch, I speak the truth."

I narrowed my eyes. "So do I. So I'm saying the truth when I say you're going to regret it."

She saw the truth behind my words and her eyes widened in terror. She sprinted for her room upstairs and ran as fast as she could. I chased after her right behind her heels. "Eli," she screamed behind her shoulder "Please stop. I'm sorry. But you're not supposed to let girls into your room when mom isn't here."

"Snitch!" I screamed before I tackled her to the floor. She squirmed beneath me but my grip only tightened. "Why did you have to tell on me brat?"

"Because she was a slut." She screamed back at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Wait until mother finds out you called a girl a slut. You're going to be busted."

She turned pale and gapped her mouth at me. "She wouldn't believe you."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "She wouldn't?"

She bit her bottom lip and licked her lips. "What can I do?"

"Tell mom and dad you lied."

She shook her head and my grip got stronger causing her wrist pain. "Ouch!" she yelped. She struggled again but failed to get out of my trap. "Okay, okay." She caved. I smiled evilly and raised an eyebrow.

"But they won't believe me. They'll know you forced me."

I rolled my eyes. "Convince them."

She sighed. "Fine." She said between clenched teeth. I smiled triumphantly and released my grip on her. I jumped to my feet as she sat up on the floor. "But she's still a slut." She murmured as she rubbed her wrist.

My smile vanished and I yanked her to her feet. "Hey." She cried out.

"She is not a slut. You are just jealous that you can't get a boyfriend and she can. You're just a dateless, inexperienced, immature, and undeveloped brat." I spat out. Her eyes turned red and they filled with tears. Her bottom lip trembled as she bit it down.

"And you're an asshole." She cried out as tears spilled behind her glasses. She ran upstairs and slammed her door hard.

Maybe I was too harsh.

**2 years ago: Wedding**

"Hello best man." Adam hollered as he jumped on my back.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to meet my best friend, Adam. "This isn't exactly a cheerful moment."

He chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around. "No one seemed to have gotten the memo."

I looked around the room. He was right. People were laughing and dancing all around. Children were running and playing as their parents danced and waltzed on the dance floor. None of them seemed to be aware that only three months ago, my mother abandoned me and my father for a younger man.

I sighed in defeat. "I know. They act as if this wedding is a good thing."

Adams eyebrows pulled together as he became confused. "Isn't it?"

I shook my head. "My dad is only marrying her because he is trying to get over my mother. He doesn't love her and she sure as hell doesn't love him."

He frowned at the last part. "You don't know that."

"I don't?" I pointed to my head. "Think about it. Her husband cheated on her and got another girl pregnant. My dad is a rebound."

Adam sighed heavily. He was tired of hearing me rant again and again over the same thing. We had this conversation since the day my father told me about Helen.

"She seems nice and it looks as if she really does love your dad"

"She is," I agreed "But she thinks she loves my dad. But they're both heartbroken and pretty much desperate enough to fall in love with anybody."

"Your dad knows what he's doing."

"He thinks he does but he doesn't." I argued. "He loved my mom…" I stopped as a lump formed in my throat.

Adam saw the pain in my eyes from the topic of my mother. He placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "Helens daughter is hurt too you know."

I frowned. "Well yeah, her dad got his secretary pregnant, which is so cliché if you ask me."

"Is she cute?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"The secretary?"

"Clare!"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. "That is funny."

"Is she ugly?"

I shook my head. "She's a little girl."

"She's two years younger than us." He added

"Have you seen her?"

He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. My eyes scanned the crowded hall. Finally they landed on a pair of blue eyes. "Adam," my head jerked to the girl's direction. Adam looked over at that direction and looked the girl up and down.

"She's…cute." He frowned as he searched for the word.

I sighed and looked at Clare. Her brown straight hair was slicked back in a tight ponytail. She wore a blue dress that reached to her ankles with black flats. Her black thick glasses made her small face look even smaller as her braces gave her an all time pout.

'She's nerdy." I corrected

Adam smacked my shoulder. "No she's just…" he thought for a minute as I held back my laughter. "…underdeveloped."

I burst into a laughing rage. Tears swelled in my eyes as I bent over, clutching my stomach. People turned and gave me weird looks as Adam smiled faintly. "She sure as hell," I choked out "is underdeveloped."

"Eli," he hissed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the hall as I continued laughing.

"What? She is."

He shook his head at me. "Give her a few years. She won't be undeveloped then."

I raised an eyebrow and pressed my lips together. Does this fool believe that shit? "I highly doubt that."

"Who knows one day Clare Edwards may be the hottest thing out there."

"Oh please." I scoffed. "Like that will ever happen."

_**Present**_

Text Message: Dad

_**It's Clare first day at college today. Make sure she finds all her classes. Don't let her get into trouble. Watch out for her Eli, I mean it. She is after all your little sister.**_

I rolled my eyes. First off dad, she is not so little. She is all grown up. Second, I highly doubt she'll get into A LOT of trouble on her first day. And third, she is not my sister. Because if she was I will go to hell for all the thoughts I have about her.

I sighed and I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? If anyone know how to write smut please come see me and HELP me. lol. I'll post soon if I see people like it.**

_**Mel**_


	2. You're a child

**Wow you guys are amazing. Never got so much reviews, alerts, and favorites on my 1 chapter before. You guys are amazing. So as a treat I posted early and its more than 2,000 words long. I originally was going to post on Friday a week from my last update but with all your reviews how could I refuse.**

**1) Not much Clare and Eli I know but give it time.**

**2) Most chapters will go back in time to the past.**

**3) A little lemons so you've been warned**

**Thank you to my betta, Clareandeliforever. She rocks. So ill give her a virtual hug=)**

**Eli POV**

I unlocked my door and stepped out with a heavy sigh. I relocked it and looked around the empty dorms. With a last groan I strutted down the halls as I made my way to history.

"Hey Eli!"

I turned around and saw Adam running toward me with a smile plastered on his face. He cheeks were flushed as if excited with his eyes wide open. How the hell is he this happy in the morning? Its barely 10 a clock!

"Hey Adam." I muttered as he came to a halt beside me. He placed his hands on his knees and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Hello." He breathed "Guess what?"

"The apocalypse happened and chickens are falling from the sky?"

He scrunched his eyebrows and looked up at me.

"Well, you said to guess." I defended myself

He shook his head at me "We have," he paused and looked at me intently "no test today."

I raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. You ran all the way from your dorm to tell me, we had no test today?"

He nodded his head and I burst out laughing. I clutched my sides as Adam frowned at me. "You need," I choked out "a life."

He scowled and gently punched my shoulder. I stood up straight and wiped a tear from my eyes. "Sorry." I muttered. He looked offended at me as I pressed my lips together to keep back from laughing. He stared at me and I couldn't hold it back, I laughed harder as his face turned an angry red.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He began to walk ahead of me and I chased after him. I bit my tongue to stop my chuckles as I reached him.

"You're not mad are you Adam?"

He looked ahead and avoided my face. "No."

"Adam."

He sighed and his lips twitched into a smile. "Naw. It's all good."

I smiled and grabbed his head between my arms. I rubbed my knuckles on his hair as he squirmed. "Eli." He whined

"Adam." I mocked back his tone.

He shoved me off but the scowl that was there two minutes ago was replaced by a bright smile. We were now outside History class. Mr. Douglass was in his desk typing fast as students filed in the room. I rolled my eyes as I saw Liberty, a well known teacher's pet, talking to the teacher rapidly.

"What a looser." I muttered

"Don't be rude." Adam hissed as we made our way to our desk. I rolled my eyes but shot a glare at Liberty when Adam wasn't looking. Damn, she is a annoying.

"Hey Eli." A voice chirped happily in my ear.

Fuck. I turned around slowly and smiled faintly. "Hello, Anya."

Anya was a girl a year younger than me. She had brown hair and braces. Pretty girl overall but talked a little too much for my taste.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she leaned in closer.

I tried not to roll my eyes but who couldn't with a stupid question like that? "I'm in class just sitting...as you can well see."

She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "Silly me." she laughed nervously as she looked around, clearly avoiding my eyes.

"Okay." I stretched out the word as I walked to my desk. Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone.

"Wait Eli."

The gods hate me. "What is it Anya?"

She walked to my side and smiled faintly. "I just wanted to say that I had fun last night."

"Everyone always does. So if you'll excuse me "

"But Eli "

"What Anya!" I ask rather harsh. She looked taken aback at my tone. Student around us turned to look at us hoping for a little excitement in history. I stared at Anya with irritation as she bit her quivering lower lip.

"Nothing." She mumbled as her cheeks flushed.

"One night stand. Anya, I thought you knew that."

She nodded again and ducked her head from my view. I sighed. Girls are so difficult.

I nodded my head. "Have a nice life, Anya."

**4 Years Ago:** Wedding

"Well if you're done insulting your sister I will be going to talk to Drew." Adam shook his head at me as he walked to Drew's table.

"Wait Adam."

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not done insulting her." I smirked.

He scowled at my joke and rolled his eyes. "You're heartless."

"Not completely." I shouted back as he sat down and talked to his brother.

I walked to the refreshment table and grabbed a cup. I frowned at the security guard that stood next to the punch bowl. I rolled my eyes. Nice dad, your new wife wants the punch to be drug free. How am I supposed to live like that?

"Hello Eli." A voice purred in my ear.

I turned around and saw a pair of brown eyes. "Why hello Paige."

She smiled seductively at me. "Having fun?"

I shook my head as I brought the drink to my lips. "Not yet. But I plan to."

"Why so do I, but the wedding seems to be a bore so far."

"Tell me about it."

She chuckled as she leaned in closer. "The people are a bit more interesting."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well they are now. But the party is still a tad boring"

Her hand rubbed my arm as she scooted closer to me. "I can make the party interesting for you if you like."

I chuckled as I watched her eyes fill with lust. "Can you now?'

She nodded as her blond hair fell from her bun to her shoulder. "I can guarantee it. Just show me an empty closet."

I threw my head back and swallowed the rest of the punch. I crumpled the plastic cup in my hand and smiled down at the girl. "Follow me."

I grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the busy guest. I led her to the back and of the hall to an empty room. I looked around before I opened the closet door and shoved her in.

I pressed her against the wall. "Let's make it interesting," I said before my lips attacked her neck.

She grabbed the back of my head and pressed it against her as my teeth dug into her skin. I bit her in the middle of her neck and received a moan in the process. She squirmed beneath me as my tongue poked out from my lips. I traced my tongue up and down her collarbone as she shivered.

"You like that?" I gasped out as she threw her head back.

She moaned and breathed heavily as I grabbed her hand.

"Oh Eli."

I laid her hand in the bulge of my pants. She squeezed it gently, making me groan. She smirked and tugged on my belt while I unbuttoned her blouse, slowly.

"Paige.." I gasp as she tugs my pants down, releasing me. She smirks and started trailing kisses down my chest as she grips me even tighter.

"Ew"

_Way to kill the mood.._

I snap my head up and groaned, seeing Clare stare down at me. I pushed Paige off, and tugged my pants up as Paige fixed her shirt.

"What the fuck man?" I screamed as I turned and stared at Clare. Her eyes were glued to my face as she watched me. I could feel her watching me up and down without moving her gaze from my face.

Oh fuck.

Paige narrowed her eyes at Clare and put her hands in her hips. "What do you want?"

Clare raised an eyebrow as her gaze left mine, and turned to Paige. "Nothing from you, so don't bother offering."

Paige's mouth fell open as she stared at the little girl. "Excuse me, you little bitch but..."

"No excuse you." Clare cut in. "I don't know how you were raised but don't you dare criticize me in my mother's wedding. You are the guest so you will show me respect. How dare you disrespect my mother by giving her son a blow job in a sacred place? You should be ashamed. Be grateful I don't kick you out of here."

Paige stared at her with a shocked expression. Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? I thought this girl was a geek but... damn...she has balls.

Paige turned to look at me expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders and she glared at me shocked. "Well...I guess I'll just leave."

Clare crossed her arms over her chest. "You do that." Paige bit her lip as she glared at Clare with venom in her eyes.

She 'accidentally' bumped into Clare as she walked out. Clare rolled her eyes and turned around to leave.

I zipped up my pants and walked out of the closet with a flushed face.

"Yo Eli." Adam yelled as he grabbed my elbow. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing I just want to talk to.." I trail of, skimming over the sea of guests, "..Clare!" I shout as I found her sitting alone in a table not far away. She looked up and frowned when she realizes it's me.

Adam scrunches his eyebrows at me. "What the fuck is going on?" I begin to walk over to her table but Adam holds my arm tighter. "Eli?" I turn and look at him, giving him a look that said to hurry up. "Am I dead?" he ask me as his eyes go wide.

I sigh and shrug him off.

"Clare." I say before I take a seat in front of her.

She scowls. "What?"

Fuck. I forgot I don't know what to say. In fact I forgot...why am I even talking to her?

"I just wanted to say " she raises an eyebrow at me and crosses her arms.

"If you want a blow job from me you can forget it."

I frown at her as anger creeps in. "Do you even know that that is, little girl?"

She frowns. "Yes, actually I do. And I'm not that little. I'm two years younger than you."

"Exactly. You're still a child." I say, ignoring her first statement.

"And what are you? A senior citizen?"

I roll my eyes. "A young adult."

"And your girlfriend is a future prostitute."

"Watch your mouth." I warn

"Or what 'big bro'?" She said, using air quotes.

"You'll regret it 'little sis'."

She shakes her head and chuckle's "What's so funny?" I ask

"Can't believe were related now."

"Neither can I." I agree.

"Can't believe I'm related to a man whore."

My mouth went open as I process her words. "Excuse me? I can't believe I'm related to a geek."

She smirks at me. "Ouch. That was **such **a burn." She joked. She stood up and giggled. I looked up at her as she stared down at me. "See you around big brother."

And with that...she left.

That was the first conversation I had with Clare Edwards.

**Present:**

"Elijah?"

I come back to the reality and notice that everyone is staring at me.

Mr. Douglass is frowning at me as he raises his eyebrow expectantly.

"Umm yes...completely." I answer the unknown question.

Everyone laughs and I frown. What the hell did I just say yes to?

The bell rings and we all walk out of class. Mr. Douglass glares at me as I pass his desk. Adam shakes his head at me as he comes up behind me. "Can't believe you said that."

"What did I say yes to anyways?"

"You said yes to 'Are you Elijah mentally challenged?''"

I throw my head back and cover my face with my hands as Adam laughs. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

I shrug. "Nothing important." I lie

"Hey Eli." I turn around I see Fitz running toward me. Adam frowns as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

Fitz reaches up to us. "So where are you guys heading?"

"Food court."

He nods his head. "Good, me to."

"Yippy." Adam said sarcastically. It's no secret Adam and Fitz didn't get along. The only reason they talked to each other was because of me.

"So where's Owen?" I ask as we begin walking.

He shrugs. "Told me he was with a girl."

I smirk. "Oh. Well, well lucky Owen."

He nods and smiles. "He plans to get to second base today."

I raise an eyebrow. "The girl that easy?"

"Apparently."

Lucky Owen.

Adam rolls his eyes. "You two are horrible."

"Jealous?" Fitz asks as he punches Adam playfully.

"That you two are going to hell? Not really."

We roll our eyes. Fitz and I don't believe in hell. We walk to the food court and we head to an empty seat in the back.

I slouch against the chair. "So where is Owen and the easy slut?"

Fitz raises he head and looks around. He smiles and jerks his head to a table at our right "He's over there apparently getting to second base already."

I roll my eyes and look at the direction he pointed. Owen is making out with the girl hungrily as his hands grope her sides. The girl...

The girl was Clare.

before i knew what was happening the words escaped my lips.

"OWEN YOU ARE DEAD, YOU SUN OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**So next chapter Eli and Clare will talk in the present. I'm excited. So leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. IL update next week. Be prepared because this story will have drama and surprises!**

**~Mel**


	3. Flat chest

**This story is beating ALL my other stories. Never got so many good reviews. I especially love the long ones. (Talking about the reviews, sick people =P) Any who thank you all. I have decided to post every Friday. So my next update will be a week from today.**

**1. Some lemons so you've been warned**

**2. This story will be 20 chapters long at the max. don't want myself or any of you to lose interest**

**3. I put old characters because I love it when other people do. When I write about some old characters I am not bashing them just to let you know. Like with Emma, I loved her character and I don't think she is a slut but it is fun to add the originals.**

**This chapter was betted by Clareandeliforever.**

**And enjoy.**

* * *

**Eli POV**

"OWEN YOU ARE DEAD, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The words escaped my lips before I even knew what was happening. I could feel the shocked eyes of students as they stopped and stared at me dumbfounded. Owen and Clare jumped away from each other as their eyes followed to the source of the sudden outburst and landed on my face. Owen, being the idiot he is, glanced around him, searching for some other Owen that he thought I might have been yelling at. Fitz and Adam looked up at me with shocked faces as they held their drinks to their lips. But I couldn't care less about them. All I cared about was that Owen was kissing Clare. MY Clare.

I stormed over to their table as I shoved people out of my way. I felt like Moses departing the sea to reach safety, but instead I was departing useless students to go kill Owen. I reached his table and Owen looked up at my face with scrunched eyebrows.

"What's the matter Eli?"

I slammed my fist to his table and it wobbled at the impact. "How the fuck can you ask me that?"

He flinched away at the venom in my voice. "I wasn't doing shit Eli."

"Don't lie asshole!"

A hand grabbed my arm and held me back. "Eli, enough already." Adam pleaded as his grip tightened.

Owen stood up from his seat and the chair slammed at the wall behind him. "Let him go. Let's hear what he has to say."

Adam's grip only tightened as I launched my body at Owen. "Don't push me." I warned

"Or what?" he teased as he stepped closer to my face. I breathed heavily as he smiled and mocked my inability to reach him. Adam was dragging me away as Owen laughed. I shoved my elbow at Adam's stomach, he grunted at the pain and his hand released my elbow. Owen was still laughing and did not see that Adam had released me. I lunched forward my fist outward, ready to punch Owen in the face. I closed my eyes as I my fist impacted on the skin. I heard gasps and wet sticky liquid covered my hand. I opened my eyes and my knuckles were soaked with red blood. I smirked and turned around to see Owen crouched on the floor with his hands covering his nose. Blood dripped from his hands and I smiled. I raised my fist ready to punch him again.

Suddenly two small hands were against my chest and shoved me away. I stumbled back and almost tripped over if Adam hadn't caught my arm and helped me up. I turned my hands into fist as I spun around and was ready to beat the living crap out of the stupid ass.

My fists were inches away from causing permanent damage but they stopped when I noticed who pushed me away.

It was Clare.

I stumbled back as I tried my best to not hurt her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me through squinted eyes. "What are you doing Elijah?" She hissed

"Stay out of this; it has nothing to do with you."

She stomped her foot on the floor. "Don't give me that crap. Why are you hurting Owen?"

"Because he was trying to sleep with you."

People began to surround us. I could feel people stare at us with confusion written on their faces. Whispers were being thrown around as they pointed. Fitz was at Owens's side in a moment helping him get to his feet.

"What's it to you?" Owen shouted as he shoved away Fitz hand.

I looked back at him and raced to his side. I pointed a quivering finger to his face as I shook with anger, "Don't you EVER kiss her again!"

His eyes flared as fire ignited in his eyes. "You can't claim every girl in this school."

"You can have every girl in this school," I glared at him and stepped closer to meet his eyes "Except her." I whispered.

People erupted in gasp and whispers. Fitz eyed me with curiosity as he stepped closer. "Why is she so special Eli? Is she your girlfriend?"

Owens's cheeks flushed as he stole a quick glance at Clare. I felt her shift behind me, clearly embarrassed. The students all erupted in chaos. Girls stared at Clare with venom as the guys looked her up and down. Owen clicked his tongue against his teeth and stepped forward. His eyes threw arrows at Clare as he glared at her.

"Is she your special fucking buddy or something?"

I threw my body at Owen but Clare stepped in front of me. "Eli," She hissed. She grabbed my arm and tugged on it gently. "Don't."

I shrugged off her hand and I leaned forward. I snatched Owen from the collar of his shirt. "Show her some respect Owen. This girl isn't a slut." I hissed

"Your right," Owen agreed. The corner of his mouth turned up and he smirked. "She's my slut."

I could taste blood in my mouth as my body vibrated with pure hatred. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING ABOUT HER THAT WAY?" I screamed as I shook his body like a rag.

"Eli!" Adam ran to me and pulled me off Owen. He wrapped both his arms around my waist and prevented me from going to beat Owen even more. I thrashed around his arms but he only grabbed me tighter as panic clouded his eyes.

"Owen, don't hurt Eli," Adam pleaded "Clare is his sister."

Owen stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he opened his It fell open with a snap. Fitz cocked an eyebrow with a smile plastered on his face. The children around us became quiet. I could feel my anger die down as my breaths slowly returned to normal.

"Is that true?' Fitz asked as he stepped closer to me

_No! It's not; were not related._

"Yes it's true."

The students all began to talk. They stared dumbfounded. I wanted to tell them that were not related. That she isn't my sister. That I am free to do what I want with her; with her body…

"Oh," Owen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His nose was coated with dry blood. "I didn't know Eli. I'm sorry dude."

"Just never speak to her again." I shoved off Adam. He rubbed his arms and flinched at the bruises I created while I fought him. I stood face to face with Owen. Our noses brushed against each other as our chest were pressed tightly together. "Don't look at her. Don't talk to her. Stay far away from her. As far as you're concerned she doesn't exist. Got it?"

He swallowed hard and nodded his head, "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your sister."

_She isn't!_

I shrugged. "As long as you do what I say we can forget about it." He looked down and nodded his head.

I turned around and patted Adam's shoulder. "Sorry man."

He smiled faintly. "What are friends for if they don't prevent them from killing their sister's lover?"

I rolled my eyes and turned towards Clare.

She stood to the side hugging herself close together. She was rubbing her arms as she looked down at the floor. Her cheeks were flushed as the kids around her pointed and didn't bother to lower their whispers.

_"She looks nothing like him."_

_"Don't see the resemblance."_

_"Imagine being related to an overprotected moron."_

_"Wonder if she's a slut like her brother?"_

I grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close to my side. The students went quiet as they stared at us excitedly; waiting for more drama.

"Morons," I muttered under breath. I cleared my throat loudly and every one turned their gazes to my face (Except some guys who continued to goggle at Clare) "Leave her alone… or else you'll have to deal with me."

The eyes of the young men quickly left Clare's body and were narrowed on the floor. And with that final statement I yanked on her arm and pulled her to my room.

**4 years Ago: Moving Day**

My heart pounded rapidly as I carried the four suitcases up the staircase. Sweat tinkled down my forehead. _Why do girls have to have so much stuff?_

"Somebody needs to work out." An annoying voice chirped in my ear. I turned my head and there she stood.

I narrowed my eyes at her. My 'sister' stood at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips and a mocking smile plastered to her face. Her glasses were down to her nose with her frizzy hair in tangles. She wore black sweats with a sweatshirt.

"This is your shit, why don't you carry it."

She placed her small hand over her flat chest. "Because I'm a girl," she smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You don't look like it."

Her smile disappeared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have the body of a girl. You have the body of a boy." I pointed to her chest that was as flat as a board. Her behind didn't help her feminine either.

"Go to hell, _Elijah._" She raised her hand to my face and flipped me off. She huffed and stormed away. Her bedroom door slammed shut and the wall shook at the impact.

_Somebody's on their rag._

**Present**

I slammed the door shut and the people outside flinched at the sound. Clare walked to the side of my bed and leaned against the wall. Her eyes were into slits and her mouth was in a tight knot.

"How could…"

My voice trailed off because at that very moment I had really seen Clare for the first time. And Damn!

She had tight black skinny jeans that hugged her legs very nicely. A white tank top and a sliver necklace hanged from her neck gracefully. She had black flats on and her red curls were in nice twists. And her chest…wow. Time goes by fast.

My eyes were staring at her chest. The shirt she wore did not help the matter; it showed her too much cleavage and left little for the man's imagination.

"See something you like?' she asked rudely.

My eyes snapped to her face and they narrowed. "Not really."

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind keeping your eyes to yourself and not glued to my _'flat'_ chest."

She remembers. "Somebody can hold a grudge."

"Wasn't that long ago."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Four years ago. And to be exact it has been 1,460 days."

"And you called me a geek?" she pointed to herself and suppressed a grin.

I pressed my lips together and the corner of my lip twitched into smile. "You are a geek." But my smile vanished as my memory resurfaced. "But now you're a slut."

"What?" she stepped closer to me and balled her hands into fists. "Just because I was kissing Owen doesn't…"

"No," I cut her off. My eyes flared as I matched her anger. "You were not 'just kissing Owen'. You were humping him and shoving your tongue down his throat in front of everyone. You were making a live porn show."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh please. You didn't seem to have a problem with that when you and your girlfriends were…"

"They are older than you." I slammed my fist against the wall. Any other girl would've flinched but not Clare. She was used to me and knew me too well. She probably knew I was going to hit the wall before I even knew.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "I'm the same age as they were when you used to bring them to your room."

"You," I jerked my finger to her face, "Are still a child."

She chuckled darkly with no trace of humor. "Does this," she pointed to her body up and down, "Look like the body of a child?"

I looked at her body. She was right. This was not the body of a child. This was the body of a woman. I could feel my cheeks burn and cocked my head to the side so my bangs could fall and cover my embarrassment.

"Exactly." A smile spread across her lips as her eyes filled with satisfaction.

I crossed my arms. "Doesn't matter. Make sure I don't see _that_ every happen again." I warned

"Oh you won't." She promised. "I'll make sure you don't see it."

"I meant, make sure it NEVER happens again; in private or public."

"You can't boss me around." She stomped her foot. A habit she had since I met her four years ago.

"Watch me."

"I can't stand to see you in photo why the hell would I want to watch you." She took a step closer.

"Oh please I bet you have ton of photos of me." I smirked, taking a step toward her.

"You wish." Another step.

"Oh I do wish that, sister dear." One more.

We were now nose to nose. My hard chest was pressed tightly against her chest. My eyes gazed down at her while she craned her neck to stare up at me. I could feel her heart beat against the soft fabric. It was slow and steady but then her cheeks turned a light rosy pink. Her heart picked up speed and that caused a smirk to spread across my lips. My hand trailed up and ever so lightly went up her bare arm. I could feel goose bumps appear where my touch had passed. I cupped her left cheek and she leaned her head against it.

I swallowed hard and bent my head closer to hers. I pressed my forehead to her and could hear her breaths come out harder.

"My baby sister looks all cute playing dress up." I whispered.

My lips brushed against her skin and a quiet shiver went down her body.

"What are you dressing up as?" I asked, my hands trailed down to her waist.

"A women?" I kissed her forehead.

"A whore?" I kissed her temple.

"A slut?" I brushed my lips against her jaw.

I bent my head to her neck. I could feel her pulse quicken and her skin was scorching hot. I opened my mouth slightly and closed it on her skin. She gasped at the feeling and her body went tense. My hand grasped her shoulder pulling her closer to my mouth. I sucked on it as I lost all my senses and all my thoughts.

"Oh Eli," she moaned. She threw her head back and her mouth parted as a moan escaped her lips.

I could feel my blood get hotter with the sound. I sucked harder and hungrier.

"Clare," I gasped out. A moan escaped my throat as my pants got tighter.

The door burst open and slammed against the wall.

"Eli, I can't…"

Clare and I jumped apart as if electrified. Adam stood there as he examined the situation. His cheeks reddened and he stuttered. "I…I'm so...s…sorry? uh.."

Clare stiffened and he cheeks were extremely red. She ducked her head and sprinted from the room. Adam steeped back as she passed and I watched her go.

"Nice talking to you, little sister!" I called out

Adam frowned at me, and I watched her disappear behind a corner, never looking back.

**

* * *

**

**What you all think? Review and let me know. Wont posts earlier than Friday just to let you all know. Oh and I am putting my other story Wedding Planner off hiatus. I saw that some of you like that story so I wouldn't want to let you down.**

**Oh and next chapter there will be a surprise. I am making you all anxious and excited for the next chapter. I am so cruel. But you all have to love me because I am updating.**

**Hope you all enjoy tonight's Degrassi. I know I am.**

**Oh and my BFF is reading this for the first time. I hope you like it bestie=)  
**

**_~Mel_**


	4. It's cricked

**Oops I forgot to mention. Degrassi is NOT mine. In case any of you thought it was. But anyways, this story is going good. Thank you all who congratulated me for gaining 83 reviews in only 3 chapters. That is a record. It makes my day to know people actually LIKE to read my stories. My friends and family don't believe me when I tell them but I really love you guys. You make it seem like my dream is possible. But none of you care about my emotional rant, you just wanna read, so I'll let you guys go now.**

**Oh and TVIsMyDrug4: Whatever made you think that? (Wink, wink. Hint, hint ; )**

**So enjoy and every chapter I get exactly 28 reviews. Let's break that and get 29 reviews today!**

**Oh and Lemons in this chapter but I hated writing it and when you read it, you'll know why.**

**And clareandeliforever is awesome :D She send back my chapter in less than a day, so special thanks to her.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell was that?" Adam screamed at me as he closed the door.

I rolled my eyes and threw myself at the couch. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed my pillow; I buried my face in it as Adam continued his rambling.

"You are so weird." He continued as he paced the floor.

"Thanks for the support, bro." I mumbled through the pillow.

He turned and scowled at me. "You just tried to steal the virtue of your little sister," he pointed at the spot Clare and I were at a few minutes ago, "What do you want me to say? Congratulations?"

"Kind of."

He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Okay, okay." I sighed. I sat up on the bed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "You didn't do anything to me," he looked at my face with grave eyes, "You should say sorry to her, not me."

"What?" I shot out from the bed and looked at Adam incredibly." You can't be serious."

"Yes I am," he grabbed my shoulder and shook it gently; "You are manipulating your innocent little sister into having sex with you. Don't you think there's something wrong with that?."

"What?" I screamed, standing up. "First off, she is my **_step_** sister. And second, she is not so innocent."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Saint Clare? Not innocent?"

I nodded my head and he stared at me curiously. "Okay then." He mumbled

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just" He pressed his lips together and held beck his laughter. "You're telling me that Saint Clare is trying to seduce you."

I threw my hands in the air from frustration "Is that so hard to believe? Why?"

Adam broke out into a laughing rage. Stumbling back, he clutched his stomach holding onto a desk to keep his balance. I saw him wipe his eye as tear appeared on the side. His eyes were squeezed tight as his cheeks flushed.

I crossed my arms and scowled at him. "Are you done?' I asked.

His laughter slowly died down and a wide grin formed on his lips. "Yeah." He nods, getting a few last chuckles out.

I walked over to my closet and yank the door open. I rummage through the pile of cloths as Adam walks behind me.

"Are you mad?" he ask

"Why would you say that?" I ask through gritted teeth.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Every time you're mad you walk away."

"So?"

"You walked away from me."

I sigh and turn towards him. "You don't believe me so why should I bother talking to you?"

I turn around but he grabs my arm and pulls me around to look at his face. "I told you, it's not that I think you're lying but you're telling me Clare, as in your little sister is practically a slut."

"I never called her a slut. I said she isn't as innocent as people claim her to be."

He chuckled. "We all realized that by the way she was making out with Owen."

A shiver ran down my spine. "Don't say that; ever again."

He shrugged. "I knew there was something going on between you guys."

I smirked. "What gave it away?"

"It was obvious the night we-"

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

We turned around and stared at the spot the noise erupted from. Adam walked over and pulled the door open.

"Hello Adam." A voice chirped

He smiled warmly. "Hello Holly J."

I walked over and leaned against the wall. Holly J's eyes turned to me and she smiled. "Hello Eli."

I nodded my head. "What's up, Holly J?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. But," she pulled out two papers from her bag and handed them to us. "The Coyne's are throwing a big party for the first day of school."

I grabbed the paper and looked it over. "Sounds fun."

"It will be fun" She nodded, smiling. "And Fiona will be there." She added as she winked at Adam.

His cheeks blushed and he scratched the back of his neck." Really?"

"Yeah. And she told me specifically to invite you."

His eyes lit up and I wanted to roll my eyes. He was such a girl sometimes. "Thanks Holly J, we'll be there."

She smiled one last time before turning around and leaving. Adam shut the door behind her and stood there gazing at the wall. His eyes were bright as a grin was permanently planted on his lips.

I smirked and waved my hand in front of his face. "Is anyone home?"

His eyes turned to me and he cocked his head to the side. "We need to get ready for the party."

**4 Years Ago: Moving Day**

I knocked on the door.

Silent

Knock.

Silent

"Clare," I spoke out. I sighed. Maybe I was too harsh when I said she had the body of a boy. I jiggled the door knob but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked. I sighed and rested my head on the wall. "Clare,"

No answer.

I frowned and turned to walk away.

Bam!

Something heavy fell inside Clare's room and the wall shook at the impact.

"Clare?" I shouted. There was no answer. I raced to the door and turned the door knob. Fuck. It was locked. I stepped back and slammed the side of my body against the door. The door flew open and I ran inside.

"Clare!" I screamed. She was on the floor, with her glasses crooked to the side. A chair was pressed against the wall. I rushed over and grabbed her elbow. I pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you okay?'"

"Yeah." She frowned and adjusted her glasses.

"What happened?" I asked.

Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. "None of your business." She muttered

I cocked my head to the side as her cheeks turned redder. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not."

"But your cheeks," I pointed to her face, "are red."

She crouched to the floor and picked up a large poster. "I was trying to put this up on the wall and I fell." She explained

I grabbed the poster and held it up. A smirk spread on my lips. "Of course it would be a Twilight poster."

"For your information it's Edward Cullen."

"Oh," I laugh "That's not geeky at all."

She scowled and yanked the poster away. "Just leave, Elijah."

"Ouch," I clutched my heart in fake pain. "You said my full name. That hurt Clare. In here," I pointed to my heart and pouted.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't have a heart."

"Yes I do," I nodded my head and Clare raised an eyebrow. "It's just really small and black."

She busted into giggles. She clamped her hands over her mouth and chuckled. I felt a warm felling spread through. The corners of my mouth pulled up into a smile, a real smile, not a sarcastic smirk. It was as if making Clare laugh after she was sad was a fulfillment.

"Wow," Clare smiled. "You're actually smiling."

I shrugged. I moved my head so my bangs could cover my eyes. "I just love to hear your laugh." I explained without thinking. Her eyes widened as her cheeks turned pink. I swallowed nervously. _Where the hell did that come from?_

I cleared my throat loudly, breaking the awkward silence. "So, do you need help?"

She bit her lower lip, debating. She nodded her head as her curls bobbed up and down. "Please?"

I grabbed the poster and stepped on the chair. I grabbed one end of the poster and she grabbed the other. We aligned it and I reached over to her night stand to grab some pins.

"Wait!" she called out.

I turned and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's not straight."

"Yes it is."

She shook her head. "It's cricked."

I frowned and stood back to stare at it. "You need to lay off the weed girl, its straight."

"No," she protested. "Your side is too high."

"No its not."

"You need to get your eyes checked."

"Coming from the girl that has glasses and is practically blind."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"SHUT UP," My dad's voice screamed from down stairs. We flinched and went quiet.

"It's cricked." She hissed after a while

"You're cricked." I whispered back

**Present: Coyne's Party**

"Where is she?" Adam screamed over the loud music.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. "I'm going to go look over there." I pointed as I took a step back.

"You're going to look for Fiona?"

"Fiona? What are you talking about? I need to go get laid."

He frowned at me and left in the opposite direction. I smirked and made my way to the back of the room. I passed a bunch of people that were dancing and humping each other in the dance floor. I reached to the back and leaned against the wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and gazed over at the people. I searched over for my next victim.

"Hello," A voice chirped

I turned my head and looked over at a blond. She was short and had blue eyes. Her hair was straight and reached to her back. She wasn't the skinniest girl but wasn't big either. Her eyes looked at my face filled with hope as her cheeks were tainted pink. I cringed at the sight of her eyes. Sure they were nice but they were nothing compared to Clare's blue eyes. Clare, I thought. Why couldn't she be here instead of this bimbo in front of me? I shook the thoughts from my head and rested my eyes on the girl in front of me.

"Hey," I muttered "What's your name, cutie?" I asked as I turned my flirt on.

She giggled softly and threw her hair over her shoulder, flirtatiously. This girl was going to be easy. "Jenna. And yours?"

"Eli," I stood up straight and walked over to meet her eyes. "What are you doing here Jenna?"

She shrugged, "I'm friends with the Coyne's"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you now?"

She bit her lower lip, "Actually I sneaked in. But I know who the Coyne's are." She added

"So does everyone else who owns a TV." I pointed out

"So?" she asked as lust filled her eyes. "Are you going to snitch on me?" she stepped closer

I smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. It all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you get on my good side."

She rested her hand on my shoulder as she stepped up to my face. She raised herself onto to her tip toes and her face was an inch away from mine. "I'll get on your good side." She whispered seductively. And suddenly her lips attacked mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. Her hands were entangled in my black hair as I slammed her against the wall. Her tongue poked out from her mouth and licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth and her tongue swept in. I could feel her hot breath breathe into my mouth. My nails dug into her skin as I pressed her closer. She yelped at the pain and my teeth snatched her tongue. Her tongue was between my teeth as she squirmed.

My hands went lower and dropped to her waist. I smashed her to my crotch. She moaned and I felt my pants got tighter. I started to hump her center against the wall as my mouth trailed kisses to her neck. I opened my lips and bit down on the middle of her throat. She grunted and started to move her hips up.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked on my head. "Let's take this to your room." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head and grabbed her hand. I led Jenna to my dorm but what she didn't know, and what mostly everyone else didn't, was that in my head I was leading Clare.

Not some blond skank.

**In The Morning**

Knock.

_Too tired_

Knock. Knock.

_Leave me alone_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_What the fuck do you want?_

I stumbled out of bed and walked over to the door. It was 7:00 am. Who the hell would be knocking at my door at seven am?

"What the fuck!" I shouted as I banged the door open.

Blue eyes stared up at me. I closed my mouth with a snap. "C…Clare." I stuttered

She nodded her head as her eyes looked me up and down. I suddenly remembered what I was wearing. Or better yet, wasn't wearing. I was bare chest with black boxers. I _really _need to buy pajamas.

"I…umm." I scratched the back of my head as I stared down at my feet. "These are my pajamas." I muttered

She nodded her head with a smirk on her lips. That was **_my_** smirk. Maybe we are related.

I cringed at that thought.

"I see. It's good to know you don't sleep in your birthday suit no more."

I chuckled. "That was an awkward day."

"Actually it was a pretty hot day." She added with a wink and bit her bottom lip.

My throat went dry as I stared at her.

_See Adam? She is NOT innocent. Why aren't you here when I actually need you?_

"What are you doing here?'

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "It's Sunday."

"So?"

She stared at me in confusion. "We have to go church."

_Oh fuck!_

**Hated writing the Eli and Jenna scene by the way. I wanted to choke and I took a shower as soon as I was done. lol. BUT it was _crucial_ to this story. Gave you guys a peek into the future.**

**So did you guys enjoy it? Review and tell me. I'll update next Friday. I hope Eclare doesn't break up tonight. Fitz better not come back to end them but by the looks of it, I personally believe he wants to say sorry.**

**But anywho give me 29 reviews so we can break the record!...Please?**

**~Mel**


	5. She's growing up

**Sorry for the wait but my sweet 16 is coming and I'm getting ready for the party. So I may not update as often but I'll try. Anywho here you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**check out my new dark-fic _My Pathetic Life._**

**P.S Sorry it's short**

**Oh and thanks to Clareandeliforever.**

**ELI POV**

She quirked an eyebrow at me as I stood there motionless. After a moments of silence she planted her hands on her hips and stared at me through squinted eyes.

"You _have_ been going to church every Sunday, right Eli?" she asked

I rubbed the back of my neck out of nervousness, "Well…"

Her mouth turned into a frown as her eyes grew wide. "Well, what?"

I sighed heavily as I leaned against the door. "No I haven't."

"Since when?"

I shrugged, "Since I left home."

"That's was two years ago…"

I shrugged again, "I must've forgotten."

"For two years you forgot to go to church?" she raised her brow as she stared at me incredulously. "How dumb can you be?"

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and faked pain. "Ouch, that hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "You better get dressed. We leave in ten minutes."

"Didn't you just hear me?" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. "I haven't been to church in two years."

"And?" she looked down at my hand that was griping her wrist. "That just means you have a lot of catching up to do."

I sighed, clearly defeated. "Give me ten minutes."

She nodded and slid down the wall to the ground. I closed the door as she took out a book. I rubbed my face with my hands as I walked to my dresser. _What the hell just happened? Two minutes ago I was fucking a person I barely met and now I am going to church. How is that normal?_

"Eli?" a person moaned in the direction of my bed.

I spun around and saw Jenna sitting up on my bed with her hair in all directions. I frowned as she smiled up at me. "I forgot you were here." I mumbled as I yanked the drawer open.

She pouted as I rummaged through the pile of clothes. "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business." I replied as I threw a shirt over my head.

She pulled the sheet up to cover up her chest. "No need to be rude."

I stumbled as I tried to put my pants on. "I wasn't being rude. It just none of your concern." I walked over to the bathroom and opened the faucet. "You should leave Janie."

"It's Jenna." She called back. I rolled my eyes as I brushed my teeth. I could hear her moving around as she got ready to leave. I soon finished and walked out of the bathroom and found her wearing the same skinny jeans from yesterday but instead of her white blouse she was wearing my Dead Hand shirt. I frowned as I looked at her. "That's my shirt."

"No duh." She walked up and stood on her tip toes. Her lips pressed against mine for a second before she pulled back. "I need a reminder of our night." She pointed to the bed. "I left a little something for you to remember me to."

I saw a red thong on my bed and I couldn't resist the shudder that ran through my body. _One word: Eww. _"Thanks Jenna."

She bit her bottom lip and sucked on it trying to be seductive but I just wanted to barf. "Next time you need a good time, call me. With me there are no strings attached."

I want to die now. "Okay, well I got to go." I walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob. "Can you wait five minutes after I leave to go out?"

She nodded and I stepped out. Clare was biting her lower lip, with her eyes glued to the page. A smirk spread across my lips. "My oh my, still a nerd I see."

Her eyes snapped to my face. "Whatever, dork." I stretched out my hand to her and she grabbed it as I pulled her up.

"So," she looked up at me through her eyelashes, "Who were you talking to?"

My eyebrows scrunched together. "When?"

"Just now," she said as we walked out of my building and into the blinding sun.

"Oh," her eyes stared at me intently as she waited for my answer. "My roommate. It was Adam.

She frowned. "That didn't sound like Adam."

"You haven't seen him in a while. He went through puberty."

"You do realize that the voice sounded like a girl not like a man that went through puberty."

"Must you always question everything I say?"

"Well yea," she had a smirk on her lips. "Your answers are kind of stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get this over with."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"We must pray to the Lord." The pastor cried out.

"Amen." Voices said in unison.

"Amen!" I cried out as I stifled a yawn. People turned their heads and glared at me disapprovingly.

Clare was tense beside me. She had her hands on her lap with her back straight. She was in the perfect posture for church.

"Clare, loosen up."

"Hush." She hissed

I rolled my eyes as I slouched more and more in the seat. Before I knew it, I was practically on the floor. Clare's eyes followed to me and they widened as she realized I was being 'rude'.

"Eli," she tugged on my arm. "Get up."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, you're being rude."

I rolled my eyes. "When am I not being rude?"

"Not in church."

I sighed and got up. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"I love to make you happy." I mumbled. Her mouth fell open as a blush formed in her cheeks. I chuckled as she turned red.

**3 years ago.**

I stumbled up the porch steps with my hands pulling up heavy bags. I just came back from the market and my mom made a huge list. I frowned as I struggled to open the door. After a moment I quit and kicked the door.

"Clare, open up!" I shouted.

The door flew open and black eyes stared up at me. "Oh, hi Eli."

I nodded as I walked in the house. Of course Alli had to be here. I swear her and Clare are inseparable. I tossed the bags on the counter and began to place them away. Clare walked down the stairs and smirked when she saw me.

"You're back."

"No duh, Sherlock." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and punched my arm. "I have friends over today."

I titled my head and saw Alli watching us intently. "By friends you mean Alli?"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I have other friends and for your information they are coming today."

I chuckled. This was fun for me. I just loved to get under her skin. I loved to see her frown and pout. When she crosses her arms, I want to burst into laughter. So far I am the only person that can get her this irritated. It kind of cute…

That's perfectly normal to say your little sister is cute right? I mean she is cute. I can't lie…

The doorbell rang. Alli ran down the hall to answer the door. Clare's eyes widened as a blush formed in her cheeks. I raised my eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

She looked at me with an emotion I have never seen before. It was guilt. "N...No reason." She stuttered. I frowned

"Then why are you nervous?"

She shook her head. "No I'm not."

"Right." I said unconvinced.

"Clare your _friend_ is here." I frowned. The way she said friend was off. It was as if Alli was implying this person wasn't _just_ Clare's friend.

A guy with shaggy hair and big lips walked through the door. He was wearing a beanie on his head with skater clothes. In his hand was a skateboard. "Hi Clare."

"Hi K.C" she whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. And suddenly my stomach fell. I knew that look. A lot of girls give me that look. Oh my God, my little sister was flirting!

I stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Clare's big brother."

He nodded and his eyes left Clare to stare at me. "I know dude. Your name is Eli."

"Yeah everyone knows me but who the hell are you?" I asked.

Clare's eyes widened. "Eli, don't be rude." She hissed.

"I'm just asking. This guy is in my house. I deserve to know who he is. For all I know he could be a murderer. Or an alien."

"I highly doubt he's an alien."

"That's why I'm asking. I'm making sure."

She rolled her eyes and walked to K.C. My blood boiled as her soft hand grabbed his. "We're going to my room." She stated as she led his upstairs.

And that's the day I realized Clare was growing up.

**Present:**

"That was fun." I stated as we walked out of church.

She scowled up at me. "You were being disrespectful in house of God."

I laughed. "His house is in heaven. Not here in earth."

"Not funny Eli." She whined

"Yes it was funny."

'You were practically on the floor. In fact you were on your knees."

"I want to see you in your knees." I laughed as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my chest. She turned red as she shoved me away.

"Har har." She said sarcastically as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Oh Eli." A voice called out. I frowned as I turned my head and saw Jenna walking toward me.

She was wearing my Dead Hand t shirt with her hair in a messy ponytail. "Don't you just love my outfit?" she asked me. I felt my face heat up as she waited for my answer patiently. Clare crossed her arms and looked at me accusingly.

I finally nodded. "Yeah I had one just like it."

"Oh you lost it?" she faked concern as she grabbed my shoulder. "What a coincidence. I just lost a red thong."

Clare coughed as she covered her mouth. Her eyes bulged from her sockets.

"Oh I didn't you see you there Clare-bear." Jenna said bitterly. She glared at Clare with distaste and Clare rolled her eyes.

"You must've been too busy looking for your thong." Clare placed a fake smile on her lips as Jenna threw daggers with her eyes.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Clare's upper arm. "We have to go." I stated before walking away.

"Please tell me she wasn't one of your one night stands."

I chuckled. "Thankfully, no." I lied. "She was talking to me yesterday about Dead Hand. She seemed to like the band so I talked to her."

Clare scoffed. "Probably saw your shirt and lied to your face. Were you wearing your Dead Hand t shirt?"

"Umm…maybe."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so gullible."

"My oh my. Does Saint Clare not like someone?"

"Don't call me that?" she warned. "And yea, she is the definition of a bitch."

"Gasp. How could you just take me to church and then cuss two minutes afterwards?"

"Whatever." She mumbled. "Just promise me, you will never sleep with her."

I stopped walking. "What?"

"Promise me, you will never sleep with her." She repeated as she looked at me seriously. "Or you'll loose me forever."

I swallowed hard. "Okay."

We walked to the parking lot in silence. Suddenly Clare let out a huge gasp. "Eli!" she screamed as she ran. Her eyes beamed as she glowed. "It's Morty!"

I chuckled. Clare was the only girl who actually liked Morty. Every other girl pretended to or hated it. But Clare is different…she get me.

"Could never get rid of a family member now could I?"

She shook her head as her hands grazed Morty's hood. I would never let anyone touch Morty but I would never say no to Clare.

"Well you coming?" I asked as I hoped in the car. She let out a sequel as she climbed in and hopped excitedly in the seat.

"To dinner!" she shouted.

I nodded with a smirk on my lips. "To dinner."

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. I turned my head and my heart skipped a beat. My stomach fell and my heart crumbled. He had to show up now?

"It's K.C."

**You liked it? Review and tell me. So tell me what you think about the story. I'm going through writers block. I swear everything I write I feel like its crap. I'm going through depression again. And I send my prayers and thought to the victims in Japan.**

**~Mel**


	6. My Clare

** So sorry I haven't posted. Irresponsible of me. but my 16 just passed. IT WAS AMAZING! i loved it. Thank you all for wishing me happy birthday. I appreciate it. **

**Sorry but my other story is taking a lot of my time. My Pathetic Life may be my best work because it has A LOT of twist. its very time consuming so sorry. You guys HAVE to check it out.**

**Thanks to my betta clareandeliforever. when i read her edited version i squealed with delight. Thank you so much:)**

**_3 Years Ago:_**

I slammed the door shut and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. I couldn't stand being in the house when Clare brought her friends over. They are always so K.C. I hate to see him always touching Clare. Her arm, her hand, her wiast. And what does she do? She lets him and blushes as if she liked it. I hated to see that. It revolted me.

I saw Anya's house in the distance smirked. I smiled inwardly when I saw her inpatiantly waiting on her front steps. I pulled to a stop, and then continued smirking when I saw Anya immediately jumping up and running to me. She quickly opened the door and got in.

I waited for her to buckle up before speeding off.

"Hi, Eli." She smiled sweetly, scooting closer to me.

"Sup." I answered as I parked in front of a deserted park. I smiled sincerely as I quickly undid my seatbelt and double checked my surroundings before leaning forward and capturing her lips between mine. My tongue poked out and traced the outline of her bottom lip. She moaned in response and I slipped my tongue in. I yanked her body into mine as our tongue battle led.

My hands reached up and felt for her breast, groping it. I could feel her nipple harden with my simple touch. I squeezed them as my other hand unbuttoned her shirt. I smirked at the sight of her black lace bra. My head lowered and caught her hard nipple in my mouth. My tongue swirled around it as she wrapped her fingers in my hair and yanked.

I removed my mouth from her breast and moved downward, sucking on her tan flesh -

**_Buzz_**

**_Buzz_**

**_Buzz_**

"Ugh." I groaned. I flipped open my cell without bothering to see who it was. "What?" I shouted into the cell, annoyed.

"Eli?" my mother asked.

"Oh hi mom." I stuttered.

"Why are you upset and yelling?"

"No reason it's just Clare and her friends are irritating me." I lied, fumbling with the phone in my hands.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." She said. Anya was buttoning up her shirt with a blush on her cheeks. She scooted toward me and planted feathery kisses on my neck. I bit my lower lip to restrain a moan. "Don't leave Clare alone with K.C."

"What?" I asked. I shoved Anya off of me. "Why?"

"Because K.C is her boyfriend and they shouldn't be alone."

It went silent as my head processed the words. "K.C is her boyfriend?" I stuttered out, panicking.

"Yes, I would think she would've told you considering you two are so close."

"Yeah…uh, I got to go." I muttered. I hung up and drove away from the park.

"What's wrong baby?" Anya asked as she scooted closer and tried to grab my arm. _I totally forgot she was here.._

I glared down at her arm and yanked it away. It was silent after that.

"Get out. Were here."

She stared at me in shock before huffing and getting out. She slammed the door as I sped off. In my review mirror I saw Anya glaring at me as I sped further and further away. I honestly didn't give a rat's ass about Anya's feelings. Clare was alone with K.C! MY CLARE! Who knows what they could be doing.

I jumped out of the car the second I parked and raced inside. I sped up the stairs and threw the doors open. The sight I saw horrified me.

Clare was _topless_ as K.C kissed her chest. I felt a bit of anger boiled inside of me, just waiting to get out.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled. K.C jumped away from her as a scream erupted the room. Clare shrieked as she desperately tried to cover herself. I stomped over to him, and connected my fist with K.C's jaw. Blood splattered everywhere. I jumped on top of him and pounded into his face repeatedly. How the hell could he do this? She was innocent Clare? He kissed MY Clare! MY CLARE!

"MY CLARE!" I shouted as my fist hit his face and blood covered my knuckles.

**_Present:_**

"K.C" she breathed out.

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "What does he what?"

She didn't appear to hear me as she opened the car door. My hands griped the steering wheel harder. I glared at my knuckles as they turned white. I heard the door shut and my anger grew.

My head titled to the side, watching the two from the corner of my eyes. Clare rubbed her arm gently as her lips moved; forming words I couldn't hear. My eyes traveled to the boy in front of her..well, not really a boy anymore. I could see he changed and his body matured. My eyes narrowed. His shoulders broadened. The brown locks were cropped short. Instead of the old skater rags he called clothes they were replaced with a clean cut look, plain jeans with a white t shirt. He was still ugly.

K.C laughed and a warm smile spread through Clare's lips. I wanted to gag.

I watched K.C's hand move to her left upper arm. He soothingly ran his fingers up and down, with a smirk plastered on his face. And what did she do? She just stood there and let him touch her. Anger boiled inside me as my hands gripped the wheel even tighter. I slammed my hand onto the wheel and a loud honk interrupted the silence of the crowded parking lot. They jumped apart and I smiled inwardly when his hand broke away.

I rolled down the window and poked my head out. "Clare would you hurry? I have classes I can't miss because you're catching up with old friends." I called out.

A small frown was on her lips. I knew I was in trouble but honestly I didn't care. As long as he never touched her again I would take gladly any punishments. She turned around and waved goodbye to K.C. her body took a step toward me but not before K.C caught her wrist and tugged her body into his. His arms slithered around her back and pressed her back to his chest tightly. A low growl escaped my lips as I watched their embrace.

I turned the keys and the car came to life. My foot twitched as it made its way to the pedal. I wanted to run the hearse over K.C's worthless body and leave him there to die. My plan looked flawless in my head but before I could put it to action they broke apart. Clare jogged over to Morty and hopped in. her face was flustered, with her cheeks tainted pink. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at her. My foot stomped on the pedal and the car shot forward. K.C jumped back as the hearse speed out of the parking lot and missed hitting him by mere inches.

Clare shrieked. "Oh my God. You almost hit him Eli."

"Why do you care?' I spat.

I could feel her eyes glare at me. "Oh I don't know maybe because my brother was about to run over my friend." She hissed back. Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

I barked out a laugh. "Friend? Or friend with benefits?"

Her mouth fell open. "How dare you accuse me of _that?_ The only time I ever had a friend with benefits was with you!" She yelled her finger jerked at my face. Her small fingers rolled together into a fist and slammed into the car.

"Don't you dare mention that! You promised you wouldn't-

"You promised me you would get over your jealousy with K.C"

The car pulled to an abrupt stop. Clare's body slammed forward but the seatbelt yanked her back. I heard a small thud as her back hit the seat. My hand yanked her wrist and pulled her against my face. "I. Am. Not. Jealous" I managed to spit through clenched teeth.

Her eyes were wide. "Then why do you act like you are?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hate to see a guy touch my baby sister like that."

"How are they supposed to touch me then?" She challenged. I swallowed nervously. We were in dangerous territory. Any bad mover could cause me my relationship with my sister. I could feel the tension in the car growing with each second. The intensity was big. The sexual tension even bigger…

My head moved to the right side of her face. My lips lightly touched the soft curls. My mouth watered when I breathed in her aroma: Sweet vanilla. "Guys need to touch you with respect," I whispered huskily. My breath fanned her ear and a slight shiver ran down her spine. I smirked. Nice to know I could still make her shiver and probably moan…

"The way you touch me, is that with respect?"

"Mhm?" my mouth moved back and forth over her cheekbone. I could feel her skin get hotter and hotter.

"Do you touch me with respect?' she choked out.

I chuckled. "Why of course. I mean I am your big brother. How could I not touch you with respect?"

My tongue poked out and touched her white skin. A gasp escaped her lips. I grabbed her from behind the neck and pressed it against my lips. She threw her head back and a low moan escaped her lips.

"Your mouth feels so.." she moaned, "good. It's my turn, now" I threw my head back as her mouth attacked my neck.

She bit down so hard, I was sure there would be a mark tomorrow. Did I care? Hell no! She could disappear any second and I needed a reminder to know this was all real.

"Can I rub your clit Clare?" I moaned into her ear.

She looked up at me. Her blue eyes sparkled with worry and restraint.. After a long moment she nodded her head and unbuttoned her pants. I found my hands automatically slither down and unzipped her jeans before yanking them off. My hand immediately went to the wet spot in her hot center. I rubbed circles with my hand while balancing the other on the window. Her breaths got harder and in rasp. Finger nails dug into my shoulder, hanging on as if her life depended on it.

"Clare! Oh, Clare." I moaned into her ear as her head fell into my shoulder.

Her body jerked a few times before she finally relaxed. I grabbed the back of her neck and squeezed hr to me. She held onto me for a moment before looking me in the face.

She breathed heavily as her chest heaved up and down. I rolled over to my seat and gripped the steering wheel again.

"What the fuck did we just do?" She asked me, gasping for breath.

I laughed and she pulled up her pants. "The same thing we always do."

"This was supposed to be over."

"Key word, 'supposed." I snapped

Her bottom lip trembled and she bit down on it. "If people find-

"They never do." I cut in.

She swallowed hard and gazed out the window. "What now, big bro?"

"I don't know, sis." I answered truthfully. "We can do what we always do and act like it never happened?"

"Okay then." she turned and met my eyes. "Promise you won't tell?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't I always?"

She giggled, "Yeah but.. just making sure."

I parked in front of her dorm. She smiled at me and leaned forward. Her lips kissed my cheek gently before she opened the door and slammed it shut. She tucked her head in the window.

"Keep your room open tonight at 11. Make sure you're alone." She winked before she walked away, swaying her hips.

** Eclare smut kind of. More to come. so review and tell me your thoughts. check out My Pathetic Life. :)**


	7. Playdate

**Well i had this written for a while now. I sent it 2 my betta but she never sent it back. i sent her a message but she hasnt replied so i decided to just post it like this. sorry for any mistakes.**

**. I'm joining AP English and my grammar sucks and my stories lack quality. I got serious depression over that. But I noticed that people wanted me to finish so I want to finish this. I can't quit on my story I suppose. My eclare smut sucks ass but I tried. Sorry if I disappointed you guys.**

**No need for reviews I know it sucks. If you still want to read this story I will continue. I won't bail out again. **

_**Eli's POV**_

I drove in utter silence. The wind hit the wind shield as the blue sky was swallowed by darkness. Lights beamed at my car but my eyes never flinched or blinked. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, causing my knuckles to turn white. And through all this, my mind raced. It screamed and hollered as I struggled to silence it.

_What the hell just happened?_

_She's your sister you creep!_

_Incest!_

Beep! The truck honked behind me.

My eyes lids fluttered as I noticed the red light turned green. I opened my dry lips and sighed as I drove forward. I turned on the next street and parked my car into the empty dormitory. My hand reached up and silently pulled out the keys. The car went silent.

Not knowing what else to do I slam my head against the steering wheel. My forehead crashed into the honker and the car honked loudly as I raked my hands in my hair. My fingers turned into knuckles as I yanked hard at the roots. _Why is this happening to me?_

I was good. I really was. Sure I had sex with girls all the time but I always made sure to date them before I slept with them. And I never cheated on a girl either. Sure id sleep with two different girls in the same day but I always made sure I dumped one of them before I slept with another girl. See I was good. So why I ask, did I have to fall in love with my step sister? I could have any girl so why did it have to be her.

_Why?_

_**Clare's POV**_

I walk forward and open my dorm. I could see the outline of my furniture in the darkness. I tossed my bag onto the small table next to the door. With a flick of my wrist I shut the door and turned the lights on. I slouched over to my bedroom in the far right corner of the dormitory.

"Clare is that you?"

I cocked my head to the side and smiled tiredly to Holly. J."Yes it's me. Sorry I'm late Holly J"

She wrapped her arms over her chest and shivered. "It's late. It's against the rules to be out this late at night."

"I was catching up with my older brother." My eyes flickered to my bedroom door and back to Holly J.

Her eyes narrowed. "No exceptions to the rules."

My heart raced because I detected a threat. My back went rigid and I straightened my back, and lowered my arms so that they laid flat on my sides. "It won't happen again." I assured

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "It better not, or else you're out."

I bit my lower lip and hung my head in shame. "I apologize."

She flipped her hair to the side and gave me a cold stare. "I would hope so." My eyes traveled to the door again and this time Holly J noticed.

"You're excused."

I turned around and walked to my room. I yanked it open and closed it behind me quietly. Holly J and her cold stare disappeared behind the door. Two beds were in the black room. I tip toed to the far back and outstretched my hands. I groped around, searching for the empty bed in the pitch black room. Finally I grabbed the end of my sheet and silently crawled in.

"Clare is that you?" Alli whispered in the darkness.

"Yea it's me."

I saw a faint outline of a small body rolling over on the opposite bed. "Where were you?"

"I was just catching up with my brother."

"Oh." She lay back down and turned her body towards me. "Did you get in trouble for breaking the rules?"

"No I just got a warning."

"That's not good."

I shrugged. "I guess. But to be quite honest I don't even care."

Alli gasped in horror. "Don't you dare say that."

"Why?" I challenged "I really hate collage and it's only been a week.

"It will be fun, I promise. As soon as were popular."

I scoffed rudely. "Yeah right. We weren't popular before, so why now? It's going to be a constant torture."

She sighed loudly. "Just give it time."

I shrugged and closed my eyes; allowing the darkness to swallow me, for just a little while.

!0:32 PM

I rolled over and quietly stood from the bed. The floor creaked below me. I needed to be at Eli's in 28 minutes. I groaned mentally as I gently rolled my hands into my sleeves. The jacket was cold and I shivered as I pulled up my pants. Personally I felt like shit. I wore black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, with my curly hair uncombed. I grabbed my keys and silently stepped outside my dorm. I tip toed down the hall trying to leave desperately fast. The quietness was interrupted by a noise coming from Holly J's room. I froze mid step and cocked my head to the side. The brown door was still and looked as if it was staring at me accusingly. Droplets of sweat popped from my forehead and dripped down my head. The door taunted me as I waited for Holly J to come out and yell at me for breaking the rules again. Then a snore filled the air and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I sprinted down the hall and raced out the door and onto the parking lot. I made a break towards my black car and quickly hopped in. Shit, I thought. I looked down at my acceptable outfit and flinched. I looked fine but I totally forgot to wear my new lingerie I just bought. I growled and quickly looked down my shirt. My black bra was decent and if I remember correctly I wore a pair of purple thongs. It wasn't Victoria Secret lingerie but nonetheless acceptable.

I was surprised I sneaked out from under Holly J's nose. She was the strictest house mother here at collage. Her job was to supervise us freshman and make sure we 'fit in' at collage life. But she's under so much stress from being senior class president and all the hard classes she takes, that she's bitter and cranky all the time. I rolled my eyes. That's NOT how I wanted my collage years to be spent. I want to have fun and remember these years forever. After all I'm only 18 once. And so after today, I WILL have the best years of my life.

I smirked mentally as I drove out of the parking lot. I had a play date with my big brother, and I couldn't be late.

**Eli's POV**

I paced back and forth of my room. It was almost time for her to come. She'd be here any minute.

_Maybe she would come. Maybe she'd chicken out…_

I kicked the side of my bed. _Of course she would e here. _If I knew what thing about Clare, is that she is dead serious.

Knock

Knock

Knock

I froze. I slowly turned around and stared at the door. She was here.

I licked my lips and made my way to open the door. I noticed my hand shaking slightly as I unlocked and opened my room for my sister to invade.

"Hey there Eli," she purred

Even before the door closed, my lips were on hers with my hand placed between her legs. I pulled down her zipper and stuck my hands inside her jeans. My fingers dug deep into her tight pussy. She threw her head back and gave off a groan as she grinded into my hand. I stepped back and fell onto the bed with her strangling my waist; our lips never breaking contact.

Her hands trembled as they struggled to take my pants off. I smirked.

"Someone wants to be fucked hard."

She threw me a glare as she yanked down my boxers; leaving me completely naked from the waist down. My hard cock sprang free and her blue eyes stared at it hungrily. I rolled my eyes at her shocked face. She's seen this before so why act surprise tore off her jeans and tossed them onto the floor.

"Spread your legs sister dear."

She spread herself wide, as wide as she could and I positioned my cock at her entrance. I slid in slowly and fuck I almost came right there. It's been too long. Her pussy was tighter than before and that gave me pleasure to know, she hasn't had sex in a while.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" she chanted to herself as I ploughed into her. My cock was bigger than the average and I hard to get girls ready but Clare was so wet, I slid right in.

"Ahhhhhh…..So good." I smirked in triumphant at her praise. I pulled out and slid in again, picking up speed. I slid out and slapped my wet cock on her aching pussy. She moaned in pleasure.

"Like that don't you baby sis?"

I pulled her waist closer and placed her legs over my shoulders. I rammed myself into her, even harder than before. I could hear my balls slap against her skin.

My cock filled her completely. Her walls contracting around my cock. She threw her head back and screamed at me. I grunted and groaned back, loving her for the awesome sex.

I pulled her up and placed her on my lap. I gripped at her waist and suspended her in air until my cock was all the way out except for the tip and pulled her down on me. My cock making wet sloppy noises. I kept pushing her on me, rough and hard.

My hips gave away and I collapsed on her. My head buried between her breast. Her chest heaved up and down. Her body wet with sweat and cum. My cock sill buried in her. I closed my eyes, I was so tired I didn't pull out and went into a deep slumber.

**_Clare's POV_**

My eyes fluttered open as the light hit my face. I stretched my body and gasped at the sudden pain. My whole body was sore from head to foot. I couldn't move with my body aching in agony. Suddenly my eyes saw the room I was in. I blinked several times, as I tried to remember where I was. My heart thumped rapidly against my chest and I sat up on the bed. I looked down and gasped, at what I saw; or didn't see. I was completely naked.

Suddenly the events from the previous night flooded in and I sighed in relief. It was Eli. Not some random stranger. I smiled to myself and lay back down. But a frown formed on my lips. _Where was Eli?_

I sat up again and looked around the room. It was empty. Not a breathing person other than me.

"Eli?" I called out. No answer

_Where was he?_

I griped the blanket and wrapped my nude body with it. I step onto the floor and ignored the pain. I stumbled around as I searched for Eli.

Then Eli popped out from the bathroom. I smiled and quietly walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and gazed up at him. He looked sexy as hell, with his messy sex hair and pouty lips. My hands wrapped around his tone abs. He looked down at me and I smirked at him.

He didn't smile back. But instead put his finger towards his lips and motioned for me to be quiet.

"Yeah Dad. Clare and I will go home tonight."

_Oh shit._

**Review if you want. But you don't have to. Its sucks, I know: P**


	8. Fancy Dinner

**Okay first thing first. My betta actually did send me the previous chapter but I never recieved it :( so it was all a mishap and a misunderstanding. Good news is I actually got this chapter. **

**so special thanks to my betta Clareandeliforever**

**And special thanks to**** OhMyMunro who sent me a FANTASTIC review. it totally brought up my spirits. And if i EVER need any help I will be sure to message you. :) you made my day**_** so a million thanks :)  
**_

_**Eli's POV**_

I drove in utter silence. The wind hit the wind shield as the blue sky was swallowed by darkness. Lights flickered on and off in the road in an erratic rhythm. I sighed and turned to look at Clare. She looked nervous as she bit on her nails and stared at the window.

"You okay ,Clare?"

She looked startled when I spoke but quickly answered. "No."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you sure?"

She sighed. "Of course I am. I mean, I know it's not the first time we've had to lie to our parents but still…what if they find out?"

I grabbed her soft hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "They won't."

Her blue eyes looked up at me with such fear that I knew she was really terrified. "They never do so why would they find out now?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Secrets always find a way to come out."

I laughed. "No they don't trust me."

Clare raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And what secrets do you have that I don't know about, Elijah?"

I shrugged, "Plenty."

"Such as…?"

"Well," I scratched my head and suddenly I felt the conversation took a bad turn. "The whole point of secrets is that well….they are supposed to remain a secret."

She frowned. "And what secret is bad enough to keep from me?"

I sighed. "Remember that bunny you had? The brown one?"

"The one that died from a heart attack?"

"Yeah, that bunny."

She looked at me quizzically but nodded. "What about him?"

"I might've accidentally…suffocated him."

"WHAT?"

"I sat on him by accident. I swear."

Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at me. "How could you 'accidentally' sit on a bunny the size of a shoe box?"

"I thought it was a pillow!"

"You are so stupid."

"That's why it was a secret."

She glared at me through narrow eyes. "That big butt of yours is dangerous."

I smirked. "But you love my butt."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Yeah, you were singing a different tune yesterday." I winked and in girl voice screamed,_ "Oh Eli your ass is so_-"

"Oh shut up Eli."

"Ha, funny Clare. If I remember correctly, you were begging me to not shut up yesterday. In fact, you kept on demanding that I scream out your name_. Scream my name Eli, scream it_!"

We arrived at the small town we once lived in years ago. I sighed and turned off the car.

"Ready Clare?"

She shook her head. "No, but I got no other choice."

We stepped out and walked to the door. I leaned down and pecked her lips one last time before I slammed my fist to the door and knocked.

The wooden knob turned and Bullfrog's face appeared.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Very funny dad. Can't believe you forgot your kids were coming, but they do say people tend to lose their memory as they get old."

He chuckled. "I was kidding Eli. And I'm not old."

"Sure you were. And you're not old. You're only eighty, right? Give or take a few years." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Elijah."

Clare and I walked in and immediately warm air engulfed us both.

"Kids!" Helen came running towards us. She had a white apron on and a spot of flower on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around Clare and hugged her tightly. Clare responded to the hug and patted her back. "Hey mom." She mumbled into her shoulder.

Helen then yanked my arm and pulled me into the hug. "You two look so different."

"Mom, I have only been gone two weeks." Clare stated.

"But Eli has been gone two years."

I rolled my eyes. "You act like me going to college is a bad thing. You two should be proud of me."

"Oh honey, we are. We just wish you would visit more. Like on Christmas or Thanksgiving perhaps."

I shrugged. "I'm atheist."

Helen cringed at the word. "You weren't always atheist." She mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, so kids. Why don't you two go up to your rooms and unpack. Today we will have a fancy dinner," Bullfrogs nose crinkled in disgust as he said that word. "And get all fancy and what not. We have guests coming over."

Clare raised an eyebrow. "Guests? Anyone we know?"

Helen laughed nervously. "Oh honey, of course. You know all our friends."

"Who are these guests of ours then?"

Helen waved her hand as if the question wasn't of importance. "Just go upstairs. You'll find out soon enough." Suddenly I felt very guarded. Helen was up to something. She had that guilty look written all over her face. I stole a glance at Clare and noticed she was looking pretty suspicious to.

"Okay then. Come on Clare lets go upstairs."

Clare quickly agreed. I grabbed both our bags and sprinted up the stairs with Clare on my heels.

"Mom's up to something." Clare whispered.

"I know."

_**Three Years Ago**_

_I opened the front door and walked in with my friend right behind me. Warm air hit my face and I felt my muscles relax. The aroma of food filled the house. My mouth watered as I imagined all the delicious food my parents were probably making. _

_"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I removed my trench coat and hung it in the closet next to the door._

_My friend quickly did the same. "Eli is that you?" Helen shouted from the direction of the kitchen._

_"Who else would it be?" I hollered back sarcastically. I heard a snicker behind me and I glanced at my friend. I could tell she wanted to laugh at my sarcastic humor. _

_I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Helen was kneading dough on the counter while Clare was stirring a spoon in a big bowel by the stove._

_They looked up and a wide smile spread over my mother's lips. "Why, hello Imogen."_

_**Two Years Ago: Eli Going to Collage**_

_I was driving to my dorm room. It hurt that I left and I couldn't shake off the look Clare gave me as she said goodbye. It stabbed my heart._

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

_I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"_

_"Eli!" Clare's voice shouted in response. "You forgot your lucky guitar pick!"_

_I smirked. "I know."_

_"Then why on earth did you-"_

_"Clare I wanted you to have it."_

_It went silent on the other end. "Really? But it's your-"_

_"I know. Which is exactly why I want you to keep it."_

_"Okay and Eli-"_

_I heard Bullfrog calling out to Clare in the background and a groan was heard from the line. "I got to go. I have to meet up with the Martins."_

_I chuckled. "Martins? Isn't that our mom's old friend."_

_"Yeah. They have a kid my age name Noah or Jake or something like that and they want us to hang out." She groaned again._

_"Well at least try to have fun."_

_"I won't. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_**Present**_

I fixed my tie and stared at myself in the mirror. I wore a black suit and my hair was styled messily on my head. I smirked in satisfaction. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring and knew that the guests arrived.

"Eli, Clare! Come downstairs."

I opened the door and saw Clare waiting patiently outside. She had a black cocktail dress that was strapless and reached above her knee. It sparkled against the lights and I felt my pants get tighter.

"You look ravishing." I purred.

She blushed. "As do you, brother dear."

I waved my hand toward the living room. "Shall we?"

She shook her head and I frowned. But her soft hand latched to the back of my neck and she pulled me down so our lips could smash together.

After a few seconds she released her hold on me. "Now, we shall." She agreed. I rolled my eyes and she only responded by a wink. We walked downstairs and I stopped when I saw two families standing in the doorway.

"Eli, Clare say hello to the Moreno's and the Martins."

_Oh shoot._

_This is not good. This is not good. This is really not good._

We sat on the large table. Clare sat at the right of me. Imogen sat in front so she was facing me and that Jake kid sat in front of Clare. The adults were sitting on the ends.

"So how is collage Elijah?" Imogen purred.

I looked down at the food in front of me. "Okay."

"Make any new friends?"

"Well of course. I have been gone two years." I mumbled.

She laughed sharp and loud laugh and everyone at the table jumped. "You are so funny Elijah."

"I try."

The table grew quiet and the only sound that was heard was the sound of the forks scraping against the plates.

"So Clare, want to hang out after dinner?" The Jake kid asked.

I quirked an eyebrow as Clare blushed. _What the hell? _"Umm, maybe. But I'm kind of tired."

The boy instantly grew worried. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Of course. Just tired over our trip."

Relief washed over him and he sighed. "Good. I wouldn't want my girl to get sick."

I chocked on the water I was sipping. "_Your girl_." I managed to choke out in between coughs.

Jake raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah. Clare and I have been dating. Didn't she tell you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**dont hate me? And review. Only a couple chapters left :)**


	9. Your are entilted to

**Updated. LOVED your reviews :) They make me happy and laugh.**

**And next chapter is the last :( So lets all break the record for most review of BROTHERLY LOVE!**

**WARNINGS: LEMONS**

**Thanks to my FABULOUS betta: Clareandeliforever :) She is BEYOND amazing.**

**Eli POV**

The chair behind me fell to the floor lifelessly when I jumped to my feet. I watched every face go wide eyed and shocked. Helen's mouth hung agape while Imogen had a confused look on her face. Randall had his fork inches away from his awaiting mouth. And, lastly, Clare looked pale and horrified. Her blue eyes were shooting me warnings to be quiet but I ignored her fatal attempts. My eyes went to Jake who had a mixture of shock and horror on his pathetic face.

"You two can **not **be dating."

"Eli," Helen hissed at me. "Sit back down."

"No." I shot a glare at Clare and Jakes direction. "Not until I get answers."

Jake carefully stood from his seat. "Eli, I know why you're upset." He walked over to Clare and placed his hand on her shoulder. I cringed at the contact he seemed entitled to give her.

"Any idea why am I upset?" I sneered at him

"You're upset because Clare didn't tell you we were dating. And you felt that you were entitled to know," He stated in a matter in fact tone, "Because you two are so close."

"You don't know how close we are."

Clare coughed violently at my statement. Her blue eyes were wide with horror.

But Jake seemed to not catch the double meaning in my words. "You're right, I don't. And I sincerely apologize that you had to find out this way. I know it must be hard considering Clare is your little sister. If she was my sister I wouldn't want her to be dating either," He chuckled lamely and glanced around at the silent table. "But I do love your sister. And I hope you understand."

"I understand all right." I spat at him. I threw my napkin on top of my plate and walked out of the dining room. I could feel eyes burning holes onto my back but I ignored it.

I stomped to my room and kicked the door open.

The room shook as I slammed the door shut

…

"Eli?"

…

"Eli?"

…

Clare opened the door and peeked her head in. I watched as she carefully tip toed to my bed.

"Eli?"

"Get the fuck out."

"Eli, please." She begged

"Get out."

"Eli-"

"GET OUT! JUST LEAVE CLARE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME!"

"Eli it's not like that."

"It's not?" I laughed without humor, "of course not." I spat back sarcastically.

She shook her head frantically. "Please."

"No. I highly doubt Jake would lie. But…how could you?'

"I didn't." Tears began to swell in her eyes. "Honest."

"So you are saying that Jake lied?"

She bit her lower lip and fidgeted. "Not exactly..."

"Then get out!"

"Eli."

"NO. I love you Clare. I always did. Ever since we were little, and I never hurt you like this. **Never**. But…you did."

"I never meant to."

"Whatever. I'm done with this. No more hiding. No more secrets. We are done."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean that." She chocked out.

I nodded my head and she gasped. "Eli, please." Tears swelled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Get out."

I turned around and after a moment of silence the door opened and closed. I bit my lip, desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them in.

…

I woke up and crawled out of bed. The clock read 4:00. I quietly walked out the door and stumbled towards the room.

The door was ajar and I easily closed it behind me. I tip toed to the bed and stood in front of the sleeping person.

"Clare."

She stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. "Eli?" she muttered.

I had her back flat against the wall in one second, my mouth on hers, stifling her scream. My hand pulled at her hair, the other clawed at her pajamas. I didn't know what she was saying when I started biting her, licking and sucking shoulders, down to her breasts.

"Let me fuck you," I heard myself beg. "Please, Clare, let me… let me fuck you."

Clare's POV

I helped him out of his jeans and his boxers. I guided his cock and held on before he fucked me. My legs shook, my knees buckled, my back arched. Desperately wanting him, all of him.

"Look at me...look at me before I fuck you...look at me..."

He was rough and merciless, squeezing and rubbing me through my panties. The violence, the rage, the frenzy…

It was something we'd both shared and craved from the beginning.

I gasped as he thrust a finger in, and then another, pumping in and out, his face so close to mine as he watched the pressure build inside me agonizingly.

I came screaming, splintering against his hand. He smiled in wicked triumph. He shoved my panties down, fumbled with his own jeans and shoved them down just as carelessly as he did with mine. Without warning, he rammed his cock into me. It was so hard I was left breathless, my body tensing in shock.

He started moving, roughly at first before becoming gentler, slower. He shifted his hand to the back of my neck, smoothing hair out of the way.

Then the kisses began...

The murmurs telling me that I felt so good...so tight and wet and he wanted to fuck me so bad...panting and groaning against my mouth and my neck.

That it was so fucking good.

Slowly, I adjusted to him, clinging to his shoulders as he started to fuck me mercilessly against the wall. I sank deeper and deeper into the sensations until there was nothing but him inside me, his mouth, his tongue, his lips and his voice. I came again and slumped against him, drained of energy.

….

"I love you."

"Me too." I placed my lips on her ear, not being able to resist her.

"Oh my gosh!"

I pulled my lips from her ear and we both immediately shot out heads towards the door.

Standing in the door frame, mouth hung open and eyes wide, was Helen.

_Oh shit._

_**Review**  
_


	10. Lame attempt to hide

**No excuses this time other than I was having a writers block and had no idea what to do**

**Eli POV  
**

"What the hell is going in?" Helen shrieked. Her usually pale face was red with embarrassment and furry at the position she caught us in. I could feel Clare's body shrinking into me, desperately trying to separate herself even further away from her enraged mother. Behind Helen footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. I swallowed nervously and scrambled to cover Clare's nude body with the sheets that were at our feet.

Jake's tall figure appeared at the doorway. His brown eyes widened at the sight and his body began shaking uncontrollably. It looked as if his body was about to give in any minute and he would fall to the floor. "Clare?" He choked out

I dared to steal a glance at Clare and pain shot through my chest as I saw tears pool in her eyes. "Oh Jake." She whispered. Clare lamely attempted to settle her body into a more decent position, but the only result she received was the blanket following over her shoulder and exposing half her breast to the shocked audience. Helen let out a shriek while Jake's eyes widened as he gawked at the exposed piece of flesh. I tossed my leg over Clare's waist and desperately attempted to keep her beautiful body out of view by exposing myself instead.

Helen let out an ear splitting scream and covered her eyes with her palms. Jake looked like he was about to vomit as his skin took a sick looking green and he sprinted out of the room. Helen followed suit and the room was once again empty. I slowly removed myself from Clare and walked over to the door, shutting it close and actually locking it.

"Oh shit." Clare muttered.

I turned to her and smiled sadly. "It'll be okay baby."

"No it won't." She slammed her fist into her face and I flinched.

"Don't do that." I grabbed her hand held it down. "Don't hurt yourself. Ever."

"Why?" she questioned me. Her blood shot eyes staring right into mine. "Who would even care? My mom? My dad? They hate me!"

"But I don't!" I screamed. Clare's sobs stopped and I felt the need to continue. "I would never hate you. I love you. And whatever happens after this, that won't change. I will continue loving you. If you chose Jake over me, I will still love you. If you never speak to me again, it won't change my feeling for you."

She threw her arms around me and planted a big kiss on my lips. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I felt her hand curl around my hair and gently pull. I struggled with her as our tongues battled. Her teeth bit on my lip almost drawing blood. After a while I had to pull away.

"Clare." I breathed.

"Oh Eli. I love you." She rested her forehead against mine. "I always did. Ever since the day I saw you. But you just saw me as a nerdy little girl who was now your sister. But…I knew this would happen. And when you left for collage, I was so hurt that I…got with Jake but it was never serious. And we quickly broke up but…he never fathomed the idea that I broke it off for good. So he was delusional. But we weren't together when we got together."

I smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." I pulled away from her and grabbed the little box in my pocket.

"Clare, will you do me the honor," I opened the lid and her eyes widened as she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Of marrying your brother."

**Present**

"And the handsome man met the beautiful girl at the wedding of dear old Helen. Where the sweet Helen introduced the two people and they instantly fell in love."**  
**

"And that my children, is how I met your mother."

Their eyes widened. "Wow. So grandma Helen set you two up?"

"That's right." I smirked down at them. From the corner of my eyes I saw Clare roll her eyes.

"Now go out and play." I patted Evans head as he grabbed his sister's hand and they raced outside.

"Liar." Clare joked at me playfully

"What did you expect for me to tell them, 'hey I fell in love with my sister'? They would think its right for them to do it. And I would be very conflicted."

She quirked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well I always imagined I would hate my daughter's boyfriend and would want to beat the daylights out of him, but if it's my son how would I hate him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well you missed some parts."

"Like?" Clare slowly walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing my face closer to hers.

"Where we made mad crazy love to each other and when you almost killed Jake after he called me a dirty slut."

"That is a story for when they are older. Like when they are fifty."

She chuckled before she crashed her lips to mine. "Oh shut up."

_**Brotherly Love**_

**wow...well not how I imagined it.**


End file.
